Benjamin Carmine
Private Benjamin Carmine or rook by his squad mates. COG tags CSID 83B186-22AO3-SF was Anthony Carmine's brother. Much like his brother, Benjamin is incredibly enthusiastic, reverent for veteran Gears, and fond of wearing a helmet. However, Benjamin is unique from Anthony in that he is a polite sort of soldier and will disregard the Golden Rule of the Gears if he sees a teammate down. However, perhaps thanks to frequent prompting from Marcus and Dom, this is the only time he will rush out of cover but he still has a better understanding of staying in cover than Anthony did. Background Ben joined Delta Squad before Operation: Hollow Storm as Marcus Fenix's new trainee, and was a little clumsy at first. Anya Stroud commented that he was "green as grass". After being trained, he was ordered to stay at the drop off point until called on his radio. (In the game, if Marcus doesn't train him, he orders Carmine to guard the spot he's standing on, where there's nothing to guard. As Marcus puts it, "Sounds like a good first assignment to me.") Later in the chapter, Marcus and Dom met up with him and fought off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine reacted happily to being congratulated by Marcus, and tried (unsuccessfully) to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso. He went with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they were about to drop into the Hollow when Skorge attacked. Carmine, Marcus and Dom ran to their pods, but Tai stayed behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus managed to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom found out Carmine's pod had gone off-course. Dom and Marcus linked up with him and helped Carmine kill the surrounding Locust. They then proceeded through The Hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witnessed one of the cities (Ilima) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they were ambushed. While the Locust were closing in, Augustus Cole arrived and relieved them. They worked their way to Damon Baird and Tanner's last known location. Tanner lay dead next to a pod, and Baird wasn't in sight. Carmine and the team later found Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The five Gears then chased on foot after the Torture Barge to free any COG prisoners. When they arrived on board, they found Tai Kaliso in a holding cell. He was let out, and Marcus ordered him to come with them. Tai had a strange look in his eyes, and did not move. Marcus handed him a Gnasher Shotgun and turned to go. Tai looked at the gun, and used it to commit suicide. Marcus yelled in horror as Tai fell to the deck, revealing horrific wounds on his back. Benjamin stared in shock at Tai's body and murmured "I can't believe they did that to Tai... He survives everything, doesn't he?" After collecting Tai's COG Tags, the 5 of them then made their way to extraction point. As Delta Squad waited for the King Raven, they were attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrived, Carmine covered Delta's retreat and was shot in the shoulder. He fell against the chopper and was pulled in by the team. As Carmine lay on the chopper's floor, he revealed that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor. As Carmine cheered that they had made it, the helicopter was hit by flying rubble from an approaching Riftworm. Carmine fell - screaming - out of the chopper and into the creature's mouth. Delta Squad fell in shortly after, and they began their hunt for Carmine. Death Carmine unfortunately died inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushed a group of parasites that were eating him. Carmine's chest was burned to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds, he spoke to Marcus, saying: "Sarge?...I hurt Sarge... tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and...and.." Ben died from his horrific wounds, unable to finish his final words. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tags, and a letter that he had written to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Delta was forced to abandon the body as a debris wall inside the Riftworm began to close on them. Personality and Traits Benjamin (like his brother Anthony) was "green as grass," but was able to survive most of the first day of Operation:Hollow Storm, whereas his brother was killed only hours into the Lightmass Offensive. Like his brother, he held the veterans of Delta in high regard and believed it was an honor to serve in the same unit that his brother "heroically" died in. To the end of his life, Ben remained unaware of how Anthony Carmine really died. Benjamin was also known for a love of fireGears of War 2; When Marcus picks up a flamethrower, as stated by Dominic Santiago. Legacy When Bernie was rescued from the sinking of Jacinto. Sgt.Marcus Fenix gave her a head count of the casualties. Benjamin was last to be mentioned. Like his brother, Anthony, he would be viewed as a hero for his sacrifice for the COG. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *In Gears of War:The Quickening, Ben wears the same helmet as his brother.Gears of War:The Quickening Merchandise Ben Carmine/"COG soldier" is an action figure for the NECA Gears of war series 3, released in early 2009. The figure is considered to be a rather rare figure and comes with a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. Trivia *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *He is heard in the Gears of War 2 Trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! They're all dead, Sarge!" *Ben Carmine's face is indeed the head of Minh Young Kim, as we are not supposed to see his "real" face. *Anthony and Benjamin Carmine both share some audio files for their voices in multiplayer for Gears of War 2. *In-game, the main weapon that Ben Carmine uses is a sniper rifle, which is ironic since his brother died by a sniper rifle. *Ben Carmine thinks his brother Anthony died a 'hero' References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:COG Category:Males